more than just friends
by Written-Not Heard
Summary: danny and sam have been best friends since forever but always new there was somethin more for their relationship.DxS sorta Au posssible OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: hey peeps i was uh just wonderin if anyone wanted to be a beta for my story?**

**thing is i dont exactly know all the details of how exactly beta works**

**thanks enjoy and don't forget to review  


* * *

  
**

We'd been best friends since…well…forever. We were inseparable and had done everything together. Then sixth grade came and he moved away. He gave me a locket as a promise that he would come back…back to his Sammy. Three years passed and he still hadn't returned to me and during that time we couldn't keep in touch because he kept moving from place to place. It was torture not being able to see him or hear his voice and that's when I realized I loved him and I never wanted to be without him. My life was nothing without him. I could barely function; it was as if there was a half of me missing… I was essentially incomplete. I think he realized the same thing. When he finally returned to me he told me how awful life was for him. He had isolated himself, eating less, and throwing himself into schoolwork.

We dated casually, both of us too shy to be anything to serious. Then the accident happened and he was in the hospital for two weeks. It was then that I vowed to tell him what I felt for him…and I almost did. But then we discovered the side effects of the accident. He was half ghost and half human.

It never freaked me out that he wasn't fully human anymore. I mean to me he was still Danny he just has another side of him. He didn't tell his parents because he is afraid of what they'll do to him. Frankly I'm afraid they might accidentally kill him. I know they love Danny...but sometimes I think they're just a little too obsessive of their profession.

Anyways after the accident Danny got into the hero business. He was constantly out saving the town from ghosts...yet they still called him enemy. They let their fear of what they did not know control them…and Danny really let it get to him. Especially after the run in with his future self, he saw what he had done to the world and it tore him up inside.

He was constantly doubting his self worth, he was so down he almost gave up...almost. It was the summer after our sophomore year and Danny had taken to wearing long sleeves. I was a bit suspicious of his behavior, but brushed it off as paranoia… I wish I hadn't.

_---flashback---_

_I was at your house, looking for you; since you weren't picking up your phone. I heard some noise upstairs. I went up and heard a noise coming from your room. I went in silently scanning the blue-walled room for your presence. _

_There you were sitting on the floor of your room; huddled up in a corner, legs drawn to your chest and head bowed with your hair hiding your face. _

"_Danny," I called._

_You didn't answer; just looked up at me, tears streaming down your face, clutching your forearms to your chest and blood staining your shirt. Your eyes revealed to me what you had kept hidden away for so long; the sadness, hurt, rejection, and hate. That you felt from all. _

_Silently I approached, crouching down to you. "Show me," I gently commanded._

_Hesitantly you held out your arms, head bowed in shame._

_"Danny," I cried in an anguished whisper. Your arms were littered with scars and open cuts from your wrists to the middle of your bicep._

_Slowly I rose and retrieved the first aid kit tucked away under your floor boards. Sitting down beside your distraught self I quietly took your right arm and gently wiped away the slowly seeping blood away with an antiseptic towel. I swiftly wrapped it with a layer of gauze and bandages; slowly the blood stained the pristine white bandages._

_I fought the tears threatening to escape; as I worked but when I finished there was no stopping them. I reached forward and lifted your face to search your sorrowful eyes. _

"_Why," I mumbled as my vision blurred, "Danny why?"_

"_I-I'll be-become h-him…th-they-they're r-right to h-hate m-me… I-I de-deserve th-this. An-any w-ways h-how-c-could a-any o-one l-love a…a f-freak l-like m-me?"_

"_I-I love you. Y-you were n-never a f-freak to m-me," I hesitantly brought my hand forward as I wiped away your tears._

"_H-how c-can y-you l-love m-me," you asked; eyes portraying your confusion and amazement._

"_Because I know you. You are the sweetest, kindest, optimistic, most understanding person I know; and this isn't you," I gestured to his arms, "you don't deserve this."_

_You stared at me for awhile processing what I had said, before nodding. _

"_Go… wash up in the bathroom," I spoke softly; helping you to your feet._

_I swiftly retrieved a clean long sleeve shirt for you and sat on the padded corner floor area of your room waiting for you to finish changing. _

_You emerged from the bathroom looking extremely worn out. You came and sat by me; placing your head in my lap. Instinctively I brought my hand to your hair and gently stroked it back._

"_Sammy," you whispered in a small voice, "d-did you mean it?"_

"_Of course Danny," I said a bit hurt._

"_No…no w-when you s-said y-you love me…d-did y-you mean it?" _

_You tilted your head to look at me with those icy cerulean eyes._

"_Every word Danny," I whispered fervently, "every word."_

_Keeping your gaze upon mine you sat up, staring at me mouth slightly open. Knowing my worst fear confirmed, that you didn't love me back, I sat up, tears filling my eyes._

"_I-I'm s-sorry. I-I sh-should have re-realized you did-didn't like m-me like th-that. I sh-should h-have kkept my m-mouth sh-shut-," you cut me off with a searing kiss. _

_I could feel the yearning, care, affection, passion and love that scorched through my body from that kiss. I opened my mouth, in response, to allow your tongue to search my mouth; as I gave a moan of satisfaction. Reluctantly you pulled away, both of us gasping for breath, but tightened your embrace._

"_I love you too Sammy. Without you I am nothing. You are my everything and without you I...I don't even know who I am."_

_I smiled up at you, before laying my head on your chest hearing the steady rhythm of your heartbeat. I closed my eyes as I began to speak._

"_Danny when I'm with you I feel safe and cozy and I'm just so happy. With you it feels like home … it's like where I truly belong. When you smile at me I feel weak in the knees and could just faint on the spot. When you're not there I feel empty and-and…incomplete; like I'm functioning with half of me missing. Danny you are my everything."_

_Smiling with unbridled happiness you led me to the corner where we were previously sitting and sat down. I set myself in your lap, laying my head on your chest, to hear your heartbeat; immediately you wrapped your arms around me holding me close. As we murmured sweet nothings to each other as the sun set and your room grew dark._

---------------

After that night we were as close to each other as we could possibly be. I mean yeah we had your typical arguments, but we couldn't even stand being mad at each other for more than a few minutes.

Sadly our time together ended rather abruptly when my parents decided I was spending too much time with Danny. So they decided we should move to New York, New York. We both knew it was a temporary. After senior year was over I was coming straight back to Amity as a legal adult, owning 25% of my family's company; which would make me beyond wealthy.

Neither of us was content to have a completely phone/web cam relationship so we decided that he should come to New York over Christmas break.

As the weeks crawled by we both eagerly waited for Christmas break to descend upon us. When it finally came around, I was surprised to find an early Christmas present waiting in my apartment.

_---flashback---_

_I walked into my apartment after a slow day of Christmas shopping; dropping my bag noiselessly to the floor. I slipped off my snow flecked boots and strolled into my adjoining kitchen/ living room with a breath taking view of the city. I found myself stopping as I spied a raven-haired person napping on my couch; bangs hiding their face. Stirring in their sleep; hair shifted to expose their face_ _and eyes opening to reveal icy cerulean orbs staring at me._

_"Danny," I whispered recognizing your face immediately._

_"Danny," I shrieked, throwing myself at you; the force of my show of happiness knocking us both to the floor. _

_You sat up as I straddled your lap; contentedly nuzzling your neck, hands splayed across your chest. You drew your legs up to press me closer to you; whispering sweet nothings in my ear._

_"I missed you," I whimpered, "so very much."_

_"Hush," you said softly, "I'm here now."_

_"I know...so let's make the best of it," I whispered seductively._

_Kissing you heatedly, running both my hands up and down your chest. Pulling away i saw a dazed look flicker across your face before you lunged toward me attacking my lips with a hungry kiss. I slipped my hands up your shirt making it ride up before frustratedly yanking it off you._

_"Not fair," you growled before turning my shirt intangible and pulling it off._

_"Now were even," placing a kiss on my ear, fingers tracing random patterns across my shoulders. I arched forward as you placed a trail of kiss along my jaw and neck. I leaned forward kissing you breathless. I pulled away, leaving you panting for air; I placed a trail of kisses from your collarbone to your navel before licking the trail, navel to collarbone. I looked up to see you staring; I then blew on my wet trail making you shudder at the coolness. Distracting you with my breathing, I subtly undid your jeans; slipping my hands into you boxers. You went rigid as I lightly grasped your aroused length._

"_Relax," I purred._

_You closed your eyes taking a shuddering breath. Gently I ran my fingertips along the throbbing member; eliciting a throaty moan from your mouth._

_Tenderly I gently kneaded the length; receiving small whimpers and moans as you panted eyes squeezed shut._

"_S-Sam," you panted my name. I paused my movements long enough for you to pick me up and kiss me battling my tongue for supremacy…and winning. While distracting me with the heated kisses, you carried me bridal style to my room. You sat in the center of the bed with me in your lap, licking the curve of my ear and kissing my neck; occasionally nibbling gently. I lolled my head back and pressed myself closer to you. I felt your erection softly pushed on a spot between my legs. I felt a growing heat between my legs. It made me yearn for you even more._

"_I love you…Danny," I said breathlessly. "I want you-." _

_You stopped kissing me and gazed intently into my violet orbs._

"_Sam are you- I –I don't want to hurt you, "your tone serious._

"_Danny, " I turned to face him, " I want you to make love to me and only you."_

_You lunged forward pinning me to the bed and my arms above my head._

"_Sam," you pleaded for me to understand, " I love you and I want to do this but not because you are willing to give me your body but because you've have given me your heart. The only thing I could ever ask for or need._

_I nodded my head in understanding._

_Lightly you ran your hands up the contours of my body; repeating your love for me. Hands stopping beneath my bra you looked up at me questioningly; I nodded. I arched my back allowing you to unclasp the garment and allowed it to fall away. You still looked into my eyes never wavering as you silently questioned me; I nodded. Your fingers hooked onto the rest of my clothes and yours phasing them away_

"_Sam you are so beautiful," you said; then looked down at my naked body displayed before you and your before me._

_Gently you placed kisses all over my body repeatedly telling me how beautiful I was. Before stopping and peering into my eyes silently asking if I was ready. I leaned forward to speak in his ear. _

"_Only with you."_

_---flashback--- _

Neither Danny nor I wanted to part during that special Christmas break. We were finally together and I never wanted it to end; I wanted to be with him and only him forever. When the time came to part he left me with a promise.

_---flashback---_

_We were at the airport, you about to board a plane home; when you pulled me to the side saying you wanted to talk._

"_Sam," you said running a hand through your hair nervously, "I want you to have this." You held out a black heart shaped locket. Hesitantly I took it, trying to find away to open it. Pulling a small key bracelet out of your pocket you popped it into the hole on the front. Twisting it the front opened to reveal a diamond ring._

"_To remind you of what's waiting for you when you come home," you whispered in my ear._

"_Oh my- Danny! My answer is yes," I cried out ecstatically, before throwing my arms around your neck; kissing you several times, until your flight was called. Before boarding you grabbed my hand._

"_Don't forget," you said._

"_Never," I spoke as you let go; boarding your plane._

_---flashback---_

After Danny had left I got back into the routine of my life without him. We kept in touch more than ever though. We had already planned for him to come back during spring break and it was only two weeks into January. Both of us were so eager to see each other I nearly caught a flight to Amity just so I could see him for a day. But I knew that if I did I wouldn't come back to New York.

As February rolled around and Valentines neared I wanted him more than ever. Though around that time I got sick. I told Danny it was nothing serious and that I was going to the doctors but he only worried. He very nearly came up to New York just so he could help me get better, but I knew he needed to get his studies done. I had to threaten him just to not come up here something about telling Jazz. He grumbled about it but he knew I was right. Though when I got my diagnosis I found out that my condition was quite serious

_---flashback---_

"_So Miss Manson, what is the problem," the doctor asked sitting on her stool._

"_Well I've been throwing up a lot recently and I thought it was nothing but I've been throwing up for a week and a half. Other than that there have been no other symptoms."_

"_I see well you don't seem fatigued, and your throat is clear of infection. Why don't we take a urine sample to see what's up."_

_I went to the bathroom to do my business and handed over the plastic jar to a nurse waiting in the doctors office. I then passed the time by texting you. _

"_Miss Manson?"_

_I looked up from my phone to see the doctor staring at me. Texting a quick good bye to you I put away my phone to hear the doctor's diagnosis._

"_Congratulations Miss Manson," she said smiling, " you are about 8 weeks pregnant."_

"_Wait...what," I asked not fulling comprehending what she was saying._

"_You are about 2 months pregnant."_

"_Oh," was all I said as my mind was reeling._

"_Now I'll set you up with some prenatal vitamins," she scribbled a prescription, " it should be ready by tomorrow."_

"_Thank you," I said dazedly._

_---flashback--- _

After I got my diagnosis, I kept thinking how stupid I was about not using protection and what would Danny say when he found out I was carrying his child. I kept telling myself it was impossible, I mean I'm 17 years old I can't be pregnant. But I couldn't keep myself in denial much longer.

It was sometime in March when I finally saw it...the baby bump and I couldn't deny it any longer. Immediately I knew I was keeping this child and loved it with all of my heart this child was the creation of Danny and I's love; I would never give him or her up. I also knew I had to tell Danny, he had a right to know he would be a father sometime this coming August.

I tried to tell him but I just couldn't. I realized I needed to say it in person. So I decided to wait until Spring break. As the week long break approached I prepared myself to tell him at my apartment and have a limo pick him up at the airport; so there could be no surprises to when he would come.

It was all for nothing. He couldn't come; Jazz had broken her leg and needed him since their parents were at a ghost convention. He apologized profusely, but I told him it was alright. When on the inside I was screaming.

I knew I shouldn't have but I decided to invite Danny to come over as soon as school let out and I would tell him then. I shouldn't have waited so long. It was the first week in June and my parent's found out and they were pissed. So pissed they moved me out of New York to Boston, Massachusetts. So when Danny finally arrived I was gone.

I refused to tell them who the father was and to give up my baby boy, which I found out at the end of June, into adoption. They also kept hawk eyes on me, I couldn't call Danny without them knowing he was the father and charging him with statutory rape or worse. Finally in the last week of July two weeks before my baby was due my parent's decided to leave me with my grangran.

Which was a bad choice since my grangran detested what they were doing to me. So she pretended to fall asleep and I went and snuck out to a pay phone to call Danny. He didn't answer so I just told him I still loved him, hadn't been able to call him because of my parents and I had something important to tell him. As I made my way home I got hit by a car and as I lay bleeding in the middle of the street, I wondered if my baby was still alive.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jeremy what are we going to do," I whispered anxiously.

"Well she can't keep him," Jeremy said firmly.

"But that baby is our-"

"No! Pamela," Jeremy cut me off angrily, "that _bastard_ child is none of our, nor Samantha's concern. He will have to go and that is final."

"What will we tell her," I sighed.

"You'll tell her that she lost the baby, because of the accident."

"As you wish dear," I replied sadly.

"Trust me it's for the best," Jeremy's voice softened, "here come the doctor."

"Mr. and Mrs. Manson," the doctor asked wearily.

"Yes," my husband replied as he stood up.

"Your daughter's surgery went fine and is now in recovery; she should be discharged tomorrow as well as her son. If you would like you can wait in her room.

Jeremy and I nodded and followed the doctor to our child's room.

Said girl lay, sleeping, on a hospital bed; only the rhythmic beating of the EKG machine breaking the silence.

"Oh Sammykins," I whispered; distraught at the sight of my baby girl. Stitches on her forehead, scratches and bruises scattered across her pale skin.

Jeremy and I stood watching our precious daughter silently till my unsteady voice shattered the silence that had descended upon us after the doctor had left.

"Jeremy, why don't you go home and rest? I'll watch over our little Samantha for the night."

He was about to protest but heard the steel in my voice telling him of my need to be with our daughter. After he had gone I went and got myself a cup of coffee and to my dismay found her awake; Clutching her stomach, head bowed and hair forming a shield around her face.

"Where is he? Where is my little boy," she choked out; never looking up.

"He's gone," I heard myself whisper.

"Gone," she echoed hollowly, "wha-what do you mean by gone?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean by gone Samantha," I snapped.

She flinched, "leave...just leave."

Irritated, I stormed from the room but lingered near the door as I heard her quite sobs. I realized I hadn't heard my little girl cry in over 10 years.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I lost him...I'm so sorry I lost Seph...I'm so so sorry I lost him Danny," she whispered forlornly.

At those words my heart almost broke with guilt. She had become so attached to her baby she had named him, but because of me she would never see him again. I almost told the nurse to call in the baby. Almost. That's when it hit me, I knew the baby's father; Daniel James Fenton. I knew that boy was no good and I was not about to let a baby compromise my baby's potential because of that wretched Fenton boy. If anything his future should suffer. That's when it hit me the Fenton boy would suffer.

I would have Daniel Fenton take full custody of Seph and tell him that Samantha had died giving birth to his son so he would be guilted into keeping the boy. In turn forcing him to compromise his future for his infant son. It was full proof.

"Nurse," I approached the nurse station.

"Yes," the pretty little thing asked.

"My daughter needs custody papers, she has decided to not keep her baby."

"Yes ma'am I'll be right back with those papers."

I smiled to myself, wishing I could see the look on the young Daniel's face when he would realize his dreams of space were gone because of Seph.

"Here you go ma'am."

"Thank you," I spoke.

_You were right Jeremy this is for the better_, I thought as I walked away with the forms.

---

Back in Samantha's room I was relieved to find her asleep. In the privacy and silence of the room I furiously filled out the forms before forging my daughter's curvaceous signature to legalize the whole process.

Grinning in triumph to myself I returned the forms to and informed the social worker, on call, that the infant's father lived in Amity Park and if he should ask for Samantha Manson to call my number.

Reclining in the chair across from my little girl's bed I smiled contentedly; glad that my plan had set into motion perfectly. Jeremy was right Samantha's life would be better without a baby to stress over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: **

**There is a sequel to this story ok?**

**It is called Mere Memories.**

**So go and check it out.**

**Right now**


End file.
